Free my Wings
by Red-Girl 2o21
Summary: Toph has become something greater than a Master but due to her family she has to stay in the mansion locked away. She wishes to go out and even fly again, but who will set her free? & will she possible be able to see a rainbow? TophxAang
1. Chapter 1

Free my Wings

* * *

AN: I do not own anything of Avatar: the Last Airbender. It is copywrited to Nickelodeon and it's respected creators

* * *

I could feel it in the ground. My earth bending skills have improved greatly as I have reached a level higher than master in my point of view. Thanks to the others who I have been traveling with, I have learned in the years how to be able to feel vibrations on whatever earth stood on. I could identify to where something was in the water if I stood on land or the beach whether it was a fish, a boat, or when a large wave was coming. I've learned to feel how the air flows and swirls around me and if something is flowing in it or against it. And with water, the water was a bit easier to tell since it's close to earth, but yet I can do the same thing I do to air to water. Being blind wasn't so bad if my senses have sharpened so greatly. Just being able to stand there on the edge and feel the vibrations that were sent through the air and the water and more through the earth and honing in specifically on something. I wouldn't say I was higher than the avatar, since _he_ knows how to bend all four elements, but I was pretty damn close to it. People have long since then come to envy my skills and abilities in not just earth bending, but being able to sense things higher than what a person could view with their eyes. 

But I envied the rest of the world for their view of the colorful world. I could only see tangible objects through the vibrations of whatever it was or through what vibrations I sent out. And I have too much pride to go up and touch a person's face or wander around with some stick just to get a better idea of anything.

But... there was something I wished to know. How his face looked. When he laughed, did he have those warm rosy cheeks people would say they'd get from being merry? What does color look like? What is this color of the clothes he wore? What is the color of things he likes? All I heard was one time somebody said he had grey eyes. The only real thing I can imagine is in dark, bright, and this midtone... Is that what grey is? If it is... at least I'm happy that I can imagine that.

* * *

AN: 

Toph doesn't really like to admit in my story, but like how Aang taught her to feel the air and she began to use that, she learned how to feel what's in the water through Katara. Also this is the prologue, I just never have the urge to title my chapters XP

Please remember One review keeps me going -


	2. Chapter 2

It was several years after the war. The world was trying to cope with change and everybody was with their own again trying their best to fix up their towns, cities, and villages. Rogue firebenders who were too haughty to admit defeat went off into secret camps now becoming the new rebels in a world trying to uphold peace, as they still believed in fire lord Ozai's ways. But many firebenders bowed to their new fire lord, Iroh, with his nephew, prince Zuko, the new representative embassador to the Fire Nation. Many knew Iroh was only accepting to be fire lord to set a better example for Zuko as to how a leader should be, minus all the demand for tea, and also knew that the burden for right after the war would be too much and a young man like Zuko. It would be better for Iroh, in his old wise age, to become fire lord and fix as much damage that Ozai had done to hand a better kingdom over to the next in line. Iroh was doing a great job running the fire nation and restoring its trust to the other kingdoms and reparing most of the damage that was done.

In the water nation, they were reparing well as Iroh had given them ships from the fire nation as a sign of peace. They had rebuilt their bases in the north and south as the different water benders were adjusting to the currents of peace. Though the only main issue was the small prejudice issue between the artic water benders, the mediterranean water benders, the swamp water benders, and the different water benders from different parts of the world. The colder water benders believed that hard work and strength along with tight customs should be upheld strongly as the warmer watered waterbenders were more relax and went with the flow, to say. But they still held together as best as they could with trades of goods from the pelts and meats of the animals from the artics to the fresh vegetables and fresh fruits. Katara had become the waterbender representative embassador along with a waterbender from the warmer waters, whose name was Maylea. They were the best of friends in the different waterbender tribes and also enjoyed trading the unique luxuries from each place. But the waterbenders did not limit their trade to just eachother, they even had shops running in the fire nation and earth kingom.

The Air kingdom though was something to a surprise, especially when Aang and everybody found out they still existed. It was a surprise while walking through a village to see a girl with long brown hair in normal clothing picking up a large jug full of fruit and having a strange blue arrow running down her exposed right hand. Aang, Katara, and Suki were with him at the time and when Aang saw the girl he grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up to expose her arm as she was surprised shouting at him what is he doing to her? And with a great shove, she pushed him. Aang felt more than just a push, she airbended him away from her. She quickly picked up her shopping and ran off quite fast. Katara and Suki were surprised as Aang gave chase and they followed. The girl ran off deep into the fields and land and just seem to have disappeared. But something was strange. Aang asked Suki to go get Toph as he and Katara looked around.

When Toph came she touched the ground and breathed deeply.

"There's something here... under the ground... holes that are emitting strong waves of air currents like geysers. No, the gysers are deeper than the holes that are on the top of this terrain, the geysers are being used as entrance ways! There's something past the geysers!" Toph exclaimed as everybody looked amazed.

Aang and Katara went off as Toph and Suki followed. They found the geysers and just looked at it breathing deep in the suspense. Out of nowhere shot out of the many geysers four people rising out of them with long wooden poles dressed in brown and yellow robes, they released the gliders that hid in the poles and then fell with strong attack, that Aang had used various times before, using the poles to direct the air attack sending strong waves of air towards the group. Aang had blocked with a strong air wall as the four people paused. Aang and the people looked at eachother carefully. Just like him, the three males had shaved heads and the blue arrow tattoos but a bit different as the only female with them had her tattoos on her arms but had flowing brown hair. There was a new style to it but it was still the airbender symbol. They looked at Aang surprised that he had such a strong airbending power, even more powerful than anybody in their secret air tribe.

Aang got to know the people and revealed and opened up who he was to them. He found out how the last few airbenders went and hid in underground tribes still practicing airbending and using the geysers as a way to fly out using the heat & steam from the water to push them out of their underground tribes. Aang asked, how did they get back in since it'd be dangerous to go against the geysers? They kind of giggled and revealed to Aang that they had to climb through secret statues to get through in and out the easy way. They were happy to find the Avatar airbender and welcomed him and his friends with opened arms and told him about several other tribes located in different places and Aang was happy to reveal how peace has come. So he and Toph went to the underground world to see a large temple, just like the old temples but with a new touch, and used their earthbending powers to push into the earth and broke the way for the temple to rise, not just rise where it stood on the earth, but like the old temples, they broke the ground and placed it high on a mountain past the clouds into the sky. The airbenders rejoyced now being able to come out of their hiding and told Aang of several different air bending tribes that need to see the light to come out. Though the older folks had a hard time adjusting to peace and trusting the firenation, it was possible for change. So Aang went off with the other airbenders to find other airbending tribes and send the news out of peace and to motion that airbenders can once again rule the skies. But Aang still did his part of the world by being the Avatar and protecting the world as well as naming an airbender representative embassador: Monk Pryor, who was old but wise and got along well with fire lord Iroh.

And the earth kingdom was doing well. Ba Sing Se became the new capital for the earth kingdom. Toph had become titled to be the representative embassador for the Earth kingdom for all the kings and generals as they held her as the master of all earthbending. She even could bend metal which was an acheivement that was hard to master. All teachers hailed her but yet she was not happy. The whole Bei Fong family moved to Ba Sing Se and reveled in the riches and high luxuries that was offered to them for their daughter being who she was. She was also now a trapped bird. Nobody knew how her family felt about her or how they handled the young embassador. Everybody just knew how she kept a prim, proper, and strong apperance being there for the meetings in the different nations and set a sense of peace to the whole earth kingdom knowing that the most powerful earthbender was there. The fire nation and the earth kingdom were close since both had a power source that was wanted, coal. So coal trade along with other trades were what kept that bond between the two places.

But now the next meeting for the embassadors along with nobles and lower representatives was to occur, and the place of meet, was Ba Sing Se where the earth kings were holding a giant party banquet and reserving the largest hall for the meeting.

* * *

AN: Argh... anybody else disappointed by Zuzu's decision in the new episodes? I know i was. I hope next season holds high hopes in a better Zuko. More story to come soon & Remember, 1 review keeps Red-Girl going . Also, rating may change to Teen for later chapters  



	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yeah I kinda regret chapter 2... it's kind of like a view of the world as how it is and the newer issues but GAWD it was pretty boring... Ok on with chapter three let's see if i can reclaim this story to what it's supposed to be... Oh... btw, you know the ending of the Avatar music? When the show part comes up, play that music in your head to imagine how the movements to the dance are C;

* * *

Sokka walked with Katara and Maylea as the two talked friviously about their formal outfits from their water tribes up the long steps up to the earth king's castle. While going up Katara and Maylea paused to see Zuko who was looking at the sunset as his hair was flowing in the wind. He wasn't up to putting it up in the formal bun since it was still a bit short but his clothes were extravagant from the firenation. Maylea's face brightened seeing how he appeared as Sokka automatically went into defensive mode. Katara just looked at him with eyes wondering, he has gone though so much and changed so much. How does he feel now that Azula had been taken under strict circumstances and watched over constantly by guards and teachers? She just observed him with curious eyes as he turned and walked up the stairs again.

"Jerk face," Sokka mumbled.

"Sokka... he's an embassador of the fire nation, you should treat him with respect," Katara said turning around pointing at Sokka, "Right Maylea? ... Maylea?"

Katara turned to see that Maylea had disappeared and was running up shouting, "Zuko! Embassador Zuko !"

Katara had a run of embarassement and something else that she couldn't identify at the present moment run through her watching her friend melt and run after him like such a boy chaser. For goodness sakes they were both 21-year-olds. She sighed and just motioned for Sokka to follow as they continued to walk to the party. But then Sokka broke as soon as he saw the embassador for the Kiyoshi islands, Suki. He went all giddy and chased after her and offered his arm as an escort for her.

"Thanks," Katara sighed sarcastically as she continued to walk.

"I can take you," Aang said holding his arm out.

Katara smiled and nodded taking his arm. Aang had grown quite a bit into a handsome man. Tall and lean, not bough muscular but had build, a lot of fan-girls loved him for his looks. He wore his colors of orange and yellow along with beads from the airbending monks to note that he was a master.

As they entered the great hall, people were talking and enjoying the party after they passed the security check point in with the guards. The gathering was large of people from all the different nations and those of the upperclass who were able to afford to attend, though they weren't allowed to go to the private meeting.

When everybody was checked in the old boomer-Aang grouped up. Sokka was with a plate full of orderves that he probably took the whole thing from a waiter, Suki was with him talking with Maylea, Katara was talking along with them with Aang who looked around curiously.

"I wonder where Toph is," Katara mentioned tapping her cheek.

"Don't worry Sugar Queen, I'm here," a rough but girlish voice announced.

They all turned to gasp as Sokka dropped the platter. There she stood, beautiful, surprisingly to the rest.

"Like oh my agni! Is that like that girl you talked about Katara?! From your past adventures with like the avatar? Toe-fu her name? The super ungirly blind girl who is an earth bending master?" Maylea started, "She's totally beautiful! She's not like the dirty earth girl with a bad attitude like how you described."

Katara's face broke into a panic as Toph growled a bit with a vein in her fist pulsing as she let it rise up to her face.

"Well Ms. Loud Mouth, the name is Toph. Toh-fph. Like am I going to fast for you?!" Toph started off calmly breaking into a sarcastic impression of the girl.

Aang and Sokka couldn't help to giggle as Katara hid her laugh. Everybody looked at Toph though, she was impressive. Beautiful long black hair to her hips flowing as fresh flowers decorated her hair. A forest green formal qi pao with sleeves that were cut off from the rest of the dress, just tied on her arms as she had a nice dark green sash as the golden lining matched with her earrings.

They all began to talk about how they have been through the years since the battle with Ozai and the years or reformation and repair. As they were talking the lights dimmed down as a stage was revealed behind the beautiful green curtains. There were five girls in green dresses holding fans. They began to dance to the beat in long dresses as their arms were exposed and golden cuffs and arm bands shining. They waved their fans beauitfully opening the show as Suki smiled.

"Kiyoshi preformers," She breathed out admiring the dancing girls. "As beautiful as their preformance is, they're actually warriors in training using dance as a starting step towards strength since some of our women aren't blessed right away with the form to be a warrior."

Then three girls left as the two girls were leff tucking away their fans. They began to earthbend the stage a bit making more room and adding depth but still dancing and dashed off opposite sides as the stage began to fill with water in the shallowed stage. A young man and a woman of tan warm skin and dark hair ran onto the stage and where they stepped turned into ice as when their foot left one ice step, it melted right back into the water. The girl was dressed in a dark blue dress as the slits to her dress starting from her hips flowed like the water as her partner was dressed the same but in a male fashion with pants that were wrapped up in his boots. They danced around the water together in an admiring fashion to the heavy beat as they made the water flow beautifully around them. It was a sort of like an island dance telling feelings between eachother. Katara and Maylea placed their hands on the cheeks.

"Oh, the dance of lovers," Katara breathed out.

As the dance was ending, everybody's eyes went wide. The lovers hardened the water into ice and slid off together as a surprising site came on. Zuko was on stage with his two swords going along with the beat swinging around as the swords went aflame and the ice turned into water as one of his hands turned blue. He had both a red and a blue flame going.

"Quite a marvelous display I must say," Iroh said coming up rubbing his beard. The old man was thinner than he used to be in the travels due to the stress but he looked well at his age. Everybody was surprised once again as Toph came up and hugged Iroh. "Tea man!" She said happily. "Let us keep on watching, as you continue to 'see' through your sight," Iroh said blushing a bit at the beautiful lady holding him. Toph held onto his arm as everybody else observed Zuko.

His ability to control the heat of his flame was amazing. He melted the ice into water as most of it began to turn to steam. Then he clashed his two swords together and his hands to turn the flame into a violet shade which turned back to the normal orange red flame which was then put out.

"That was a great display," Katara breathed out.

"Yeah sure if you like playing with fire," Sokka said a bit irritated.

"Wasn't that great Aang?" Katara said turning around, but Aang was gone. "Where did...," Katara started.

"Duh, isn't it obvious, this showing is of all the elements, why no better the avatar himself?" Toph said shrugging.

The display was of the newer airbenders. Three kids running around the stage laughing as they made airballs and spun around the stage. On the side you could hear their choreographer hissing at them to calm down as the kids got in line. While on the air balls they began to make hand movements going to the beats almost like the first dancers but a bit more fluid. Then they spun around and leaped passing eachother exchanging air balls and then they disappeared in a great swirl of wind to show Aang. He earthbended the stage back to place and making different animal statues appear. A Dragon, a flying bison, a badgermole, and a sea serpent. He used all four elements to increase the apperance of the other statues. The Dragon was lit on the inside with fire in its mouth and eyes, the sea serpent was entwined with water and turned into ice, and the flying bison levitated from its pedestal. Everybody clapped amused.

Toph let go of Iroh's arm and touched the pillar and blushed a bit touching its cool surface. She sensed everything to well. But then her eye brows quivered in fear feeling the foot steps of her 'care takers.'

"Ms. Bei Fong," one lady said.

"Yes?" She responded.

"You have to go now," the other lady said.

"On what orders?" Toph said breathing out.

"Your parents," the first responded again.

"Oh... ok," she said as she turned.

The shawl she was wearing that was wrapped around her arms and body was taken by each of the maidens who pulled her away as the rest of her friends were still gawking at the show. She just breathed out knowing that they only assumed she had something bigger to do and will see them at the dinner and meeting. They didn't know what was happening behind the walls of the Bei Fong house, nor did they know what Toph was planning to escape.

* * *

AN: Ok, I wanted to put in quite a few AN but i just can't describe. I'll post next chapter links to pictures of the extra characters and a bit to descriptions of outfits. And there will be Zutara in this, forgot to toss that in -whistles off- . Also, remember, one review keeps Red Girl going 


End file.
